1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for binding band for binding and fixing a held body to a holding body by a binding band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in attaching a held body such as a wiring harness to be routed in an automotive vehicle to a holding body such as an electrical connection box or a bracket, an attachment structure for binding and fixing the held body to a supporting wall portion of the holding body by a binding band has been widely adopted. Such an attachment structure for binding band is, for example, known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-232222. Specifically, two insertion holes are provided on a supporting wall portion of an electrical connection box as a holding body, a binding band is locked to the supporting wall portion of the holding body and the binding band is tightened together with a wiring harness as a held body by pulling out a tip part of the binding band inserted into one hole from the other hole, whereby the wiring harness is fixedly attached to the electrical connection box by the binding band.
However, an operation of pulling out the tip part of the binding band inserted into one of the two insertion holes provided on the supporting wall portion of the holding body from the other had problems of requiring the tip part of the binding band to be curved in a desired direction, being very cumbersome and taking time.
Contrary to this, in FIG. 5 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-232222 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-21828, operability is improved by providing a guide wall for guiding a tip part of a binding band toward another insertion hole inside one insertion hole provided on a supporting wall portion of a holding body and reliably guiding the tip part of the binding band toward the other insertion hole.
However, it has caused problems of complicating the structure of the holding body and increasing production cost to provide such a guide wall on a back side of the supporting wall portion of the holding body. Further, to curve the rigid binding band, it is necessary to ensure a relatively long separation distance between the two insertion holes as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-232222 and ensure a long length of a curved guiding surface of the guide wall as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-21828. Thus, in either case, the enlargement of the attachment structure is unavoidable. If a large space cannot be secured in the holding body, the guide wall cannot be provided and, hence, there has been still room for improvement.
The present invention was developed against the above situation and aims to provide a novel attachment structure for binding band having a simple structure and capable of easily attaching a binding band to a supporting wall portion of a holding body without requiring a large space.